role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Mosuran Butterfree
Mosuran Butterfree is a giant kaiju, hybrid of Mothra and Butterfree, and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Despite having the look of a Butterfree, Mosuran Butterfree has almost the entire personality of a Mosuran. She inherits lots of things from her Mosuran heritage, such as her hatred for Ghidorahs (especially Hydreigons), the broken English she speaks in, and her 4th-wall-breaking or randomness. As well as this, Mosuran Butterfree inherited Mothra's trait of being called something, although in Mosuran Butterfree's case it is being called a Pokémon, even though she is. This is because it can be hard for her to get along with other Mosurans because of her being a hybrid. Mosuran Butterfree is very stubborn, refusing to believe things like that honey is not Golden Peanut Butter or that all Ghidorahs are evil. Mosuran Butterfree still is a good-aligned Earth Defender, and will fight against any earth-threatening foe (Especially if its a Hydreigon or Ghidorah). However, Mosuran Butterfree's biggest unique difference is that she prefers honey (or as she calls it "Golden Peanut Butter") over Peanut butter, although she still adores peanut butter. She's very determined when she goes out searching for it. As well as this, Mosuran Butterfree has HeiseiMosu's hatred for Mary Sues. However, Mosuran Butterfree's greatest grudge is against Joke Characters, absolutely despising them. History Debut: Alien Ido In a snowy landscape, Alien Ido wandered before four kaiju suddenly popped out of the ground: Reggae Ebirah, Maguma, Country Anguirus, and DESOTORYAH!!! That was when Mosuran Butterfree was sleeping, was alerted to their presence. Flying towards the quintet of kaiju, Mosuran Butterfree only cared about DESOTORYAH!!! As DESOTORYAH!!! slashed Reggae Ebirah with his Horn Katana, two purple beams suddenly slammed into him, scorching the demonic kaiju. Screaming his name in rage, DESOTORYAH!!! sent a Micro-Oxygen beam at the new challenger, who let out scales from her wings that reflected the Micro-Oxygen beam back at DESOTORYAH!!! The new arrival, revealed as Mosuran Butterfree, blasted DESOTORYAH!!! with dual antennae beams. In response DESOTORYAH!!! slashed at Mosuran Butterfree, cutting her, only for the demon-spawn kaiju to be knocked back by a psychic beam of energy. Next, Mosuran Butterfree finished off DESOTORYAH!!! by firing a green beam from her mouth, causing him to roar out his name in savage rage as his health was drained before flying off. Hydreigon Vs Butterfree: Round 1 In Nagoya, Japan, Hydreigon-Ghidorah approached. Roaring, the dark kaiju began to destroy the city with orbs of darkness energy. However, a hero was on the way to stop Hydreigon-Ghidorah: a small kaiju moth, Mosuran Butterfree. As Hydreigon-Ghidorah laughed and continued to demolish, powder suddenly rained down on him in a circle formation. Hydreigon-Ghidorah knew what this was, but it was too late: Mosuran Butterfree's Sun Strike Buster took into effect as a giant beam of blistering emerald energy burst forth from the sky. The scorched dragon turned to see Mosuran Butterfree, ready to fight. Laughing, Hydreigon-Ghidorah let out a pre-battle one-liner before charging in, only for Mosuran Butterfree to interrupt. Hydreigon-Ghidorah was interrupted as the butterfly hybrid's wings flickered with a blue glow, and a series of cascading shafts of blue energy that split the earth blasted the dark dragon to oblivion. Getting up and grunting in pain, Hydreigon-Ghidorah saw Mosuran Butterfree flying towards him, blasting antennae beams at him. Quickly dodging them, Hydreigon-Ghidorah blasted Mosuran Butterfree with Lava-Darkness Energy Bolts, downing the Poké-protector. As Hydreigon-Ghidorah approached the downed moth, Mosuran Butterfree suddenly struck him with multiple Jade Bolts from her wings. Next, Mosuran Butterfree sent a pink wave of green sonic energy from her wings at Hydreigon-Ghidorah. At this, the dark dragon took massive damage! Roaring in fury, Hydreigon-Ghidorah left, abandoning his attack on Nagoya. Abilities *''Flight'' - Mosuran Butterfree is able to fly at Mach 4. *''Resistances'' - Mosuran Butterfree is very resistant to attacks made using martial arts, and to a lesser extent attacks made by plants and plant kaiju. *'Antennae Beams' - Mosuran Butterfree is able to blast foes with beams from her antennae. *'Reflective Scales' - Mosuran Butterfree can fire a cloud of mirror-like scales, which would allow beam weapons to repeatedly rebound before striking the target, effectively making them impossible to miss. Her reflective scales also create a 3D mirror, and can reflect attacks back at the user. *'Electroweb' - Mosuran Butterfree is able to conduct energy through her touch or release it as strands of web-like lightning from her wings that can slow down enemies that it hits. *'Jade Bolts' - Mosuran Butterfree can send out Jade Bolts from her wings. *'Sun Strike Buster'- Mosuran Butterfree is able to perform a Sun Strike Buster by raining down powder in a circle, and then from the center of the circle, a giant beam of blistering emerald energy will burst forth from the sky. *'Sparkling PyreRoad' - Mosuran Butterfree can do a Sparkling PryeRoad, a series of cascading shafts of blue energy that can split the earth as bolts flicker across her wings. *''Plant Growth'' - Mosuran Butterfree can speed up the growing process of plants. *'Tinted Lens' - Mosuran Butterfree is able to fight past resistances. Most attacks that would be resisted now deal normal damage, while extremely resisted attacks would do normally resisted damage. Note that this does not affect immunities. *'Giga Drain' - Mosuran Butterfree can unleash a green beam from her mouth that can drain enemy's health. *'Cross Heat Psybeam' - Mosuran Butterfree is able to send out a combined beam psychic energy and Cross Heat Laser Beams from her forehead. *'Hurricane Winds' - Mosuran Butterfree is able to create hurricane winds from her wings. *'Bug Buzz' - Mosuran Butterfree vibrates her wings to generate a wave of green sonic energy. Weaknesses *'Rock' - Mosuran Butterfree is extremely weak to stones and boulders, along with stuff of that kind. Trivia *The type of Mothra that Mosuran Butterfree is from is a combination of Heisei Mothra and Mothra Leo. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Insects Category:Mosura Category:Lawful Good Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Pokémon Category:Video Game Character Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)